Andna: The Lunar Couple
by ThatShieldGuy
Summary: An anthology series of tales centered around the relationship between Luna Light and Anthony "Andy" Apricot as they try to survive the trials and tribulations of Haven Academy. (BASED OFF OF EVENTS THAT HAPPENED, IMAGINED, IMPLIED, ADDED, AND/OR WERE PLANNED ON RWBY: TALES OF HAVEN RP FORUM)
1. Chapter 1

_**It Can't Get Much Worse**_

Luna's day was rather strange, especially with how it was the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. Luna had no real qualms with such an event. She enjoyed little festivals liked this as it brought a sense of peaceful fun and excitement for all. Such a thing was sorely needed after the terrible weeks before this day. The disgusting Faunus of the White Fang attacked Haven, killing a group of students and even attempting to blow up the school itself! However, the rest of the student body beat the White Fang back before they could do so. Some students had even terribly wounded a few White Fang commanders in the battle, like how her teammate Percy had. But it didn't outset the cost of the battle.

Her team, Team APLL, had lost one of its members in the battle. Leonardo las Amarillo, a egotistical tiger Faunus who was a brutish blockhead who was loyal to his friends and a danger on the battlefield for his foes. During the intense battle, Leo had been separated from the team in order to split up to look for survivors in one of the many damaged parts of the school's many buildings. When the battle ended and when Luna and her team went to find Leo, they only found his severed right arm floating in a pool of blood. He didn't make it, yet they could never find a body. Shortly after, they were assigned a new teammate named Eve Ecru; making the Team APLE.

Luna had resigned herself of his fate. No one could survive losing an arm along with that much blood! Even with no body, she believed that Leo was dead. He had to be. If not, then she was going to kick Leo's ass for it! How dare he force her to grieve over his death! She hated grieving! It left a bad taste in her mouth and in her heart. Despite this, she and had gotten out better than Percy had.

For what Luna could tell, the battle had changed Percy. Instead of the 'reliable' con artist who always had a prank to put a smile on people, Percy was now a paranoid and malicious scammer who would bankrupt anyone for some extra Lien. This changed had probably been because of what Percy did to one of the White Fang lieutenant during the battle. During the battle, Percy and the lieutenant had fought in a dangerous duel which ended with Percy blowing off a massive chunk the lieutenant's arm with his shotguns. The wound was so bad that the lieutenant's arm would had be cut off as it was rendered useless by Percy's attacks. Luna had heard about what the White Fang does to get back at people, and Percy's family was in a place where they could be taken advantage by the White Fang. If anything, it seemed like Percy was trying to raise enough Lien to relocate his family to someplace safer, like Atlas. Smart move…

But the one who really seemed to change was Andy, and Luna didn't know how to feel about that. For Percy, her feelings could be easily identified and cataloged. But for Andy, she didn't exactly know how to feel. After the battle, and especially after the discovery of Leo's death, Andy had changed. No longer was he the carefree, airheaded idiot of a team leader that Luna had grown comfortable with. He was now an active and studious man that tried to improve himself through many different ways. Luna didn't know how to feel about this sudden change, and she didn't know how to deal with this new Andy.

However, she shouldn't worry about that on the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival. She cannot worry about things like that. She needs to just have some simple fun. That should be easy, right? Oh how wrong she was when she encountered Percy setting up a food stand for sweet bread and candy in one of the hallways of the school. The exchange between the two had started out simple enough.

When Luna encountered Percy, she asked him "What on earth are you doing, Percy?"

He replied with a simple "Setting up a stall so I can make some Lien. I hope you're ready for your job."

Luna was confused by the final statement, so she asked him "What are you talking about?"

"You're dressing up as a maid and you're going to beckon people to come buy stuff from my stall! What do you think I was talking about." Percy replied, all casual like this was the agreed plan. The thing was that Luna and Percy never made a plan like this. In fact, Luna would never agree to a plan like this unless they were in a literal life-or-death situation! A spring festival wasn't a life-or-death situation!

"I am not doing that. End. Of. Discussion." Luna said, putting a stop to whatever Percy was planning. However, she didn't have the power over the situation when Percy flashed a quick picture in her face. Luna's face immediately turned scarlet from embarrassment and anger and she tried to snatch Percy's Scroll out of his hands. When did he take a picture of that?! How long has he had that saved up for?!

Percy kept his Scroll out of her reach and said to Luna "If you don't do what I say, then I'll send this little picture to Andy. I wonder how he'll react when he sees you-"

"Don't! I-I'll do it…" Luna resigned herself, silently vowing to make Percy regret his actions. This action had also saddened Luna somewhat. Percy had used blackmail to force her to work for him in order to make more Lien. He had never used blackmail before, not even against his enemies. To do so against a friend really reinforced how much Percy had changed after the battle. Luna wondered if there was some way to reverse time and stop all of their troubles…

"Alright! Your outfit is in the yellow bag over there. I'm going to finish up setting up the stall. Come back to me when you're dressed up!" Percy ordered Luna as he pocketed his Scroll and went back to working on the food stand. Luna grabbed the yellow bag and went to the nearby bathroom, going into one of the stalls in order to change.

She couldn't believe the outfit she had to wear. She simply couldn't believe it. It was one of those sexy maid outfits, and she utterly despised the sight of it. The skirt length was too short for her comfort, the shirt was too tight so it made her breasts pop out along with making her uncomfortable, and she felt ridiculous wearing such an outfit. When had Percy purchased such an outfit?! Did he have a maid fetish?! So many questions and so much anger bubbled in Luna as she left the bathroom and returned to Percy.

Once she had made it back, her cheeks scarlet red from embarrassment and anger as she listened to Percy's orders. Percy ordered Luna to: "Smile and advertise to any customers walking by. Especially any nerdy-looking fools who'll do anything for a pretty girl. I want to make over three thousand Lien today, so you better work it! Now get to it!" Those orders were simple, yet demeaning as Luna would have to embarrass herself for Percy's profit. But she had to in order for that picture not to be shown to Andy. God, she despises this so much…

When the Festival finally started, Luna had her work cut out for her as a horde of students and visitors flooded the hallways in order to gawk at the wares that the many stalls were offering. As such, Luna just had to act pretty and allure customers as they checked out Percy's selection of sweets and bread. After the initial rush died down, it was then when Luna had to work for it. She had to approach potential customers and charm them with her looks and sweet words. She felt ridiculous while doing so, and she also felt disgust when she saw most of the customers only looking at her "eyes" instead of her eyes. What she wouldn't give for Percy to be kicked six ways to Sunday!

Luna's horrible situation lasted for four hours before she found a rather interesting girl wandering around. She looked like a domino: carrying a white board, a black marker, and a sword. She looked like she was capable of doing anything, something that could help her get free of Percy's control. As such, Luna quickly approached the girl with a fake smile on her face.

"Excuse me Miss! You seem like the kind of girl who would like some sweetie goodness! Why don't you head on down to Percy's Sweet Breads? Two snacks cost five Lien! That's a bargain!" The bargain didn't account for tax and nor Percy's "Finder's Fee."

The girl shook her head at Luna and began to write on the whiteboard. After finishing, she held it up for Luna to see. It said "No thank you."

"I insist! You seem hungry! Why not get some glazed donuts to fill you up?!" Luna wasn't going to take no for an answer as she followed the girl, disappearing around the corner as she kept walking beside the domino-looking woman.

"No thank you. Just leave me alone." The girl wrote once again on the whiteboard, frowning at Luna.

Luna just about had it, and decided to drop her friendly persona. She slammed her hand against some nearby lockers, stopping her potential customer as Luna hovered over her. She then told the girl the truth with a tone of barely held back rage. "Listen here you domino-looking tic-tac; if you aren't going to buy any sweets then at least get me out of this hell-hole. That asshole running the sweet stand blackmailed me into doing this, and I want him to feel pain. If you won't indulge in his sick business, then destroy it. You could say it was 'Practice destroying stuff in case any enemies are hiding behind them for cover'! I'll even back you up if any of these security morons decide to find out what is going on. Deal?!"

"Deal." Luna blinked at the domino girl ducking under Luna's arms and heading back to Percy's stall. Luna felt a genuine smile grace her lips as she followed after, only stopping once they made it back to the stand. Luna watched from behind the corner as the girl whipped out her sword and began to wreck Percy's business, trashing the food and the stand itself with her blade. Percy himself was scrambling to recover his Lien, dodging the girl's attacks and the debris scattering all around. After watching for a bit, Luna decided to leave and head back to their team's dorm room. She needed to get out of this outfit before anyone sees her, especially Andy!

She made it back to her dorm room just fine, but when she opened the door; she was greeted with a strange sight. Her new teammate, Eve Ecru, was sitting on her bed alongside a rather edgy looking boy; gaming controllers in their hands as they played a fighting game together. Eve was in a rather casual outfit, very different to the princess-like attire she wore most of the time. A simply hoodie, no shirt underneath, with short shorts on. It was almost like they had… Oh…

"Sorry. Please excuse me…" Luna said as she slowly closed the door and left the two to their business. What on earth was that?! Questions for later as there are more pressing issues. Luna still needs to get out of this outfit! The next link was her emergency outfit in her weapon's locker. But she would have to go through a quarter of the school to get to it! Well, it is better than nothing.

Just as Luna had exited the building, her situation got worse. She was suddenly doused with water from above, soaking her to the bone. She looked up after the water had stopped, she saw two rather guilty looking students yelling out "Sorry!" to Luna. It was an accident, but an accident that made Luna's situation worse. Her outfit was now soaked, revealing her undergarments while also chilling the poor girl to the bone. This can't get worse, can it? Better not test that…

Luna then began to run towards the locker room, trying her hardest to avoid other people so she didn't embarrass herself even more. She made it to the locker room after what felt like hours, and she was grateful for it. She was cold, shivering cold, and her outfit has gotten tighter thanks to the water. But that was soon to be a thing of the past as she grabbed the locker room door's handle and pulled- The door's locked! She's locked out!

"Luna? Is that you?" Luna dreadfully turned around and looked at the person who spoke to her. It was Andy, standing there with a trash bag in his hands.

"H-Hello Andy… W-W-What are you doing here?" Luna asked, her teeth chattering due to how cold she was.

"Taking out the trash. You do know that the locker room has been refashioned as the garbage place for the Festival, right?" Andy said, scratching his head as Luna lowered her head while curling her arms around her chest. She had failed in every regard! This can't get any worse, can it?

"Hey Luna. Mind waiting here for a bit?" Luna looked back up at Andy as he dug a key out of his pockets and opened the locker room door. Luna was only able to nod before Andy went into the building and closed the door behind him, leaving Luna with her thoughts.

"This has to be one of the worst days of my life!" Luna thought to herself as she covered her face, her face scarlet red from a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and oddly pleasure. She had no idea how to explain the pleasure part, but she could explain the anger and embarrassment. She was mad. Mad about Percy, the blackmail, the outfit she had to wear, the water, and now Andy seeing her. The same could be said about the embarrassment. She was embarrassed about how Andy saw him, the blackmail Percy somehow has over her, and her outfit! Seriously, how did Percy even get such an outfit?!

"Alright, I'm done." Luna turned and looked at Andy, only to blush brighter at the sight of her team's captain. He had taken off of his clothing; only leaving his underwear, his toolbelt, his hat, and his shoes on while his shirt and pants were in his hands. He looked ridiculous, and also strangely handsome. His recent training was really paying off as he was much more toned and muscular than the last time Luna saw him shirtless.

Andy held out the clothing in his hands to Luna, saying "Take them. The door's unlocked." Luna couldn't believe her captain. He was offering her his clothing?! What on earth was he thinking about? Whatever, at least now she can get out of this stupid outfit! As such, she snatched the clothing out of his hands and swiftly went inside; quickly switching her maid outfit for Andy's clothes.

After changing, Luna stepped back outside and stared at her commander with half-closed eyes; watching the moron readjust his hat. He looked ridiculous, but he looked like this for her. Damn moron…

Luna walked up to Andy and leaned against him, hugging the now blushing boy as he asks her "What's wrong?" Luna said nothing as she silently hugged him before reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. After the quick peck, Luna disengaged herself from Andy and walked off; leaving him confused with a bright red blush on his face. As she walked away, she thought back to the blackmail Percy had shown her.

The blackmail was a picture of Luna, her forehead wrapped with blood stained bandages, kissing an unconscious, bruised Andy's cheek while in the school's hospital, recovering from their first mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Airheaded Study**_

Why is Andy such an idiot? This question has plagued Luna ever since she was put on a team with the airheaded idiot just a few months ago. She could tolerate the prankster Percy and the egomaniac Leo, but she could not tolerate the moron that Andy was. He was suppose to be their team leader, their captain! Instead of being a responsible and attentive leader, Andy was an airheaded idiot who couldn't pay attention if his life depended on him! If the captain was a massive fool, then their team will not survive! Luna refused to have such a captain.

As such, Luna has forced Andy into a series of little study sessions in order to improve his intelligence. Today was the first session, and she wasn't going to take it easy on her Captain. She was going to drill him rigorously and thoroughly, no hesitation and no exceptions. Her Captain was going to improve, or he was going to die trying!

Luna decided to have their study session in their dorm room to make things easier on everyone, especially for her. She wanted to keep this problem private, and the dorm room was one of the most private places she can think of. Not only that, but there are far less potential distractions in their dorm room than there would be in a library. It would keep everything simple and easy, unlike what Luna planned on doing to Andy.

* * *

The clock struck 3:00pm as Andy entered his team's dorm room to get dressed in comfy clothes, only to find Luna sitting on his bed; a massive stack of heavy textbooks right next to her. Rather confused, Andy asked Luna "What… Are you doing, Luna?"

"Captain. I have decided, after much deliberation, that we must have a study session together in order to improve your intelligence." Luna calmly stated, patting the open spot next to her as she waited for Andy to sit down.

With a single drop of sweat rolling down his temple, Andy asked Luna "P-Pardon?"

"We're having a study session, Captain. Sit down." With the authoritarian tone in her voice, Andy was forced to sit down and comply with his teammate's order. She sure was scary when she was forceful… After sitting down, Andy quickly felt the heavy weight of one of the textbooks Luna had picked out on his lap as she got them ready to start studying.

"Alright. We are going to start with math. We'll start with the basics of algebra. Are you ready to begin?" Luna asked Andy, looking at him with an attempted friendly glance that came off as an annoyed glare.

"Yeah. Let's do this!" Andy said, nodding as he waited for Luna to begin. Luna nodded as she looked back at the textbook and began the study session. In her head, Luna decided on the subjects they would go over today. First would be algebra, followed by English; which would end in History. Three subjects in one day, each one covered extensively. The perfect way to handle her self-appointed mission to help her Captain.

Andy wasn't dumb, at least he didn't think he was dumb. He knew what Luna was going over with him. He paid attention in class! He took notes! He wasn't so careless that he didn't care about school. Sure he was a bit of an airhead, but not so much that people literally have to punch him in order to snap him out of his daydreams.

Well… It happened only one time! One time!

As Luna continued on with her lesson, Andy slowly but surely fell into his daydreams; tuning out Luna's words as he dreamt about the moon. Man, the moon sure was cool looking. He didn't know why people got all depressed about the moon or why they scoff at it. Sure it was broken, but it looked cool broken like that. It was even cooler during as a full moon, showing all of the shards in their bright glory. It gave Andy hope, as even damaged something can function. After all, they needed the moon for gravity and stuff like that! He learned that stuff in his science classes. Their biology teacher was really weird… Like, super weird. At least biology wasn't as creepy as English. Now that teacher was just creepy, like he was a serial killer in disguise. His creepiness reminds Andy of that Red Rum killer Andy heard about from some of his friends. Now that dude is one crazy-

"Captain! Are you listening?" Andy snapped out of his daydreams at the sound of Luna's yell, jumping slightly as he turned and looked at his teammate.

"Y-Yeah!" Andy replied, uneasily smiling at the glare that Luna was sending his way.

"Really? So you know what I've been reviewing with you over the past hour?" It has already been an hour?! Wow! Andy went deep into his daydreams this time around. At least it wasn't while Andy was doing something important like showering, or being in class. The last time he daydreamed in class sent him to the Headmaster's office as the boy had daydreamed through three periods! Three! And no one thought it was a good idea to snap him out of it!

"Yeah! I've totally been paying attention." Andy lied through his teeth, nodding at the suspicious Luna as she flipped to a random page in the book. After scanning the page, she slammed her finger down on one of the practice problems on it.

"What is the answer to this problem then?" Luna asked, expecting Andy to answer this question. They had gone over this specific problem, and Luna had told him the answer to this very question. If he had been paying attention, then he would be able to answer this question without any hesitation.

Andy looked at the problem, and quickly felt sweat begin to slide down his temples. This was bad. He didn't know the answer to this question! He didn't even know what this question was talking about? There were too many Xs and Ys for his liking. Math should be about numbers, not letters! But, his feelings didn't matter as Luna was waiting for his answer. But what to answer with? Hm… Wait, Andy has an idea!

"The answer to this very question that lies before me... The question who you have pointed out to me and have a desire for an answer… The question that we-"

"You don't actually know the answer."

"I actually don't..." With Andy's confession, Luna let out a sigh as she facepalmed at her Captain's stupidity. It was going to take a long time before her Captain would be a proper captain, capable of leading their team to success. If they were already having problems, maybe she should just give up before she gets invested into this.

Luna suddenly felt Andy's hand on her shoulder, to which she uncovered her face and looked at Andy. Luna blinked as she saw Andy's sorry yet determined look. What on earth…?

"I'm sorry about dozing off. Shall we begin again, from the very top?" Andy asked, obviously ready and determined now for their study session.

Luna couldn't help but smirk a little as she shook her head and said "Alright, Captain. Let us start from the beginning."

From then on, the two would always have these little study sessions together; through the Vytal Festival, the White Fang Bombing, and the Shoggoth's Attack. The two would study together, and the two would enjoy each other's company.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hot Spring Trouble**_

Luna let out a sigh as the growing pangs of anger and frustration twisted and turned in her stomach as she watched the scene outside. It was a beachside marriage between Aurtheolin "Arthur" Dragoon and Amitola Nayavu, a student who had just turned eighteen years old and a twenty-something year old woman who wasn't even a student! She was an Amazon, a tribe of female warriors from a civilization off the coast of Mistral. Besides the obvious signs of Arthur just marrying Amitola for her body while Amitola is in genuine love with Arthur, it was clear that their marriage would be a complex one. But, that was not what Luna was angry about. She was angry about the fact that they were marrying when marriage should not be something people in this line of work should do.

Luna and her team had been at the Vytal Festival. They had seen Taupa Tenga brutally rip Athena Sienna apart in front of thousands. They had then seen the Grimm attack, killing many as some students revealed themselves to be traitors and attack the student body as well. Luna had seen all of loss and grief that followed when the dust settled and the dead were accounted for. All of the broken hearts as relationships were destroyed due to the actions of a few… It made something inside her change.

Luna now believed in one thing: that fraternization will lead to suffering for all. Friendship, and especially romance, will bring pain once someone dies; making the survivors grief and mourn. The grief and mourning will make the survivors change into shells of who they are, and some were pretty well-known throughout the school. Taupa Tenga was once again in the spotlight as his girlfriend went missing. So not only did he have most of the student body, the city, and the Council against him due to his actions; but he had also lost the only emotional support he had. Leo, one of Luna's teammates, was 'friends' with the beast; however it seemed to be a very one-sided relationship. The situation concerning Taupa did change slightly, however. After a bold rescue by Taupa, Leo, and some Hunters; Terra Vasquez, Taupa's girlfriend, was rescued from the clutches from the infamous Raven Branwen and her bandit clan. It still didn't change the fact that Taupa was generally despised, but he had his emotional support back.  
And now they were here, the majority of the student body taking a trip to a mountain resort in order to relax and try to forget the horrors of the Vytal Festival. And yet, those two had the audacity to marry in such a time where Huntsmen will be needed to make live-giving sacrifices?! It just made Luna boil with anger, especially as she saw them kiss. She knew all about them from the various rumors and documents the school had on them. If she wanted to, Luna could take them down through many ways.

"Just hit the damn thing! It's a machine! It has no feelings!"

"Screw off Leo! You don't know squat about how to work on fancy stuff like heaters!" Luna snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Leo and Percy scream at each other, obviously fighting over the broken heater. Her team had stayed at the bus willingly for a number of reasons while everyone else went to the wedding. For one, they had to guard the bus so no one stole it. Another was to fix the heater as it had broke down during the drive here. They were going to the cold mountains, so the heater was a needed machine if they were going to survive. The other reasons weren't so important as those two, but they were still important.

Plus, it wasn't just the four of them. They had another guest with them, a frail looking girl named Iris Ivory who constantly stuttered and looked as if she was going to have a heart attack. She had stayed in the bus due to a medical condition about stress, something Luna wondered about why she was even here to become a Hunter if she had such a dangerous condition. The sickly girl was chatting with Andy, who was not in Luna's good graces at the moment. The damn moron is making friends with everyone he can, and that alone conflicts with Luna's new mindset! Damn moron…

"I said don't hit it!"

"Fuck you! I do what I want!"

"You want to go Mr. Mangy?"

"I'll break you in half you platinum-looking-"

"Boys!" Luna shouted, interrupting Percy and Leo right before they devolved into a fight. "If I have to come outside, then both of you are going to regret every step you have taken since you escaped your mother's womb! You understand me you platinum-looking tic tac of a pretzel?"

"Y-Yeah sweetie!"

"And do you understand me, you mangy mongrel of a Faunus?"

"Whatever…" Luna sighed as she sat back in her seat, rubbing her temples as the wedding concluded. They couldn't get to the resort fast enough…

* * *

The mountain resort was a rather beautiful place. The building was nestled in the center of a the snowy mountain, the snow covering the land in and around the resort was a perfect white that shone with the fading sunlight. The building itself was a rather rustic, yet modern piece. It combined the themes of old Edo architecture with modern day aesthetics, playing off each others' beauty for the visitor's pleasure. The hot springs themselves were hidden behind a traditional wooden palisade, a good acre's worth attached to the resort. The hot steam of the hot springs could be seen rising up into the air, disappearing once the steam had cooled down enough. It was the perfect place to take a vacation, a place many of the students needed to forget the troubles of reality for a few days.

The bus arrived earlier than expected, but it didn't matter much to the staff. Quickly, the students were ushered into the warm building and out of the brisk and cold air of the outside. The lobby of the resort was huge, and it seemed to have been set up for a speech.

Team APLL stood there in the lobby alongside everyone else. Leo was busy chatting with Taupa and Terra, Percy and Andy were discussing what they planned on doing at the resort, and Luna was just there. The Atlesian girl was getting angrier and angrier by the second as she saw couples of all kinds get together and do some many disgusting things. Luna felt rage boil in her chest as she saw kissing, hugging, whispering, and worse of all; handholding! That was just disgusting, and it made her mad as hell.

Eventually, a man walked up and took a microphone in his hands; testing it as the crowd begin to quiet down. The man soon started his speech, saying "Greetings everyone! I am glad that all of you are here. Now I want to say a couple of things first before you all disperse to your guest rooms." The man boomed out, his nordic tone carrying across the lobby with help from the microphone. "I had this idea for a month and have been planning this for this very moment. Though these series of days will be days of merriment and relaxation for all of us but I hear that two great events happened... I ask Arthur and Amitola Dragoon to step forward!"

Luna immediately felt her rage begin to boil over at the mention of their names. Those two idiots, daring to marry despite such a dangerous profession in a dangerous time. They could only hurt themselves if they kept this charade on!

After the couple had walked onto the stage, the man continued; saying "I have something to say about you two… Arthur, you have been a paragon of being the hero and have shown it time and time again. You have been with Amitola through the darkest of nights and the brightest of days. You have become her steadfast knight, worthy of legend itself! I am proud of you Arthur. Amitola, when we first met I sensed a good nature within you. As from what I observed between you and Arthur, you two are meant to be as if Fate itself has guided you down this very path. Thus here; you both are standing here, as husband and wife, bound by marriage till the ends of time. I am proud to hear that this marriage is one I fully support as well as the rest of the Silver family supports you both."

The crowd began to clap as Amitola thanked the man, slurring as she wiped away the tears sliding down her face, "Thank you, Myst. That's very kind of you."

Arthur himself blushed bright red as he scratched the back of his head, muttering a bit before clearing his throat to speak. "I'm honored, really... But I have to turn down your gift." The newlywed admitted a bit sheepishly, obviously hoping not to offend Myst. "Honestly, I think my family is supporting me enough, and I don't want to be taking money out of your pockets just for us being ourselves. It seems wrong, y'know?"

The man, Myst from what Luna heard, nodded and said "I understand, Now I actually was able to get the honey room suite for you two. I held you guys up for too long now! Enjoy yourselves!" Myst informed as he then continued as the couple left the stage "Now I would like to see Terra Vasquez and Taupa Tenga to step forward!"

Almost immediately, the crowd began to mumble and growl with uneasy and anger. Luna glanced off to her side and saw Taupa shaking his head while gesturing at Myst, obviously not interested with getting the mob furious. Many blamed the brawler for causing the Grimm attack, and blamed all of the deaths on him. It made sense that he stay out of the center of attention until the event is far from people's minds.

Myst frowned at Taupa, obviously unhappy with Taupa not accepting the spotlight, before swiftly changing his expression back to a smile. "Anyways… I officially announce the start of your vacation here! Please follow the maids as they lead you to your rooms! At seven, we will be holding a feast for the newlyweds! Enjoy yourselves until then!" Myst announced, clapping his hands as the crowd cheered. The maids quickly escorted the students to their rooms, segregated by team, before leaving them to continue cooking the feast.

Luna couldn't help but feel her anger continue to boil as she followed her team to their room. Hopefully the hot springs would be able to cool her down.

* * *

Team APLL quickly made themselves at home in their room and were already making plans on what to do the entire time there. Luna attended this 'War Council' as she enjoyed seeing her team serious for once, even if it was for something as stupid as vacation planning. Luna sat on one of the beds as she watched Leo hold open the tourist map as Andy and Percy talked.

"That there is the hot springs, and I believe we could have a little team bath in the co-ed springs." Andy suggested, pointing at the location on the map. "After the dip, we can go and check out the giftshop. After the giftshop, we'll go to the feast and then head towards the stargazing balcony. We can then watch the stars and hopefully see the Aurora Borealis. Does this sound good?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't like that team bath idea. Seems totally uncool." Percy objected, waving Andy off as Percy pointed at the map. "We should just have regular baths before we head to the giftshop. It would make things less super awkward and much better for everyone in the end. Before that though, we should totally go snowboarding and stuff."

"Why would it be awkward? I think it would be a nice time!"

"You want to see Luna naked?" Luna felt her anger boil once more when Percy pointed that out. If she had to step in because Andy decided to be an damn moron… Oh boy...

"...Good point…" Andy muttered, nodding as soon realized how many problems there were in that plan.

"So we all good with Percy's plan?" Leo asked, closing the map as he looked at his team.

"Yeah! Let's have some fun."

"I agree with Andy. Let's do this sweeties!"

Luna let out a sigh as she nodded along with her team. With that, her teammates let out a unified "Yeah!" before rushing out of their room and began to head outside. Luna let out another sigh as she slowly got off her bed and gathered up her supplies for the hot springs. She needed to get relaxed before her anger boils over and she lashes out at her teammates. They may be idiots, but they were good idiots. They helped her out and made her feel at home in this strange land, so very different than the lands in Atlas' borders.

After gathering her items: a robe loaned by the resort, fresh underwear, and her emergency knife that her father gave her before she left for Mistral; Luna began her journey to the women's spring. As she walked the halls of the resort, she could feel her anger boil more and more with every instance of a couple doing something… Disgusting in the many corners of resort.

"Almost there… I'm almost to comfort…" Luna thought to herself as she arrived to the women's spring, thankful that is was mostly empty besides for two other pairs of clothing. That meant she would wouldn't have to deal with a crowded bath, and she could very much enjoy her quiet time. Luna swiftly got undressed and covered herself with a towel before heading into the spring itself. She couldn't wait for-

Luna stopped in her tracks as she saw the owners of the other two clothes in the dressing room. It was Arthur and Amitola, in the spring all alone, with Arthur pressing his wife against the rim of the pool as they two kissed each other. Luna's rage boiled over at the mere sight of the two. They were in the women's pool, not the coed one. They were in a public bath, not their own private one where they could enjoy each other's company.

Luna couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't handle such blatant, disgusting, horrible, unruly, and terrible actions. Don't they know what being together would do to them should the worst happen?! Don't they know?! Well, Luna was going to tell them…

"Arthur Dragoon and Amitola Nayavu, your marriage is a mistake." Luna informed the two, her tone cold and unfeeling as her rage created a blizzard in her. "I suggest, for the good of everyone, that you divorce. If you do not, you'll only hurt yourselves and many others with your actions."

Arthur wanted to continue kissing Amitola right there, but he halted as he heard the voice of Luna, his sappy grin turning into a frown quickly as he looked up to see Luna. Who the hell was she? He had never seen her around before, though she seemed to be a bit older than him- potentially a second year. Upon hearing what she had to say, the blond's frown only became more apparent as he stepped away from Amitola momentarily, gently letting her onto to her feet despite being in the water.

"I appreciate your concern, but no." Arthur would call up to Luna, his eyebrows furrowed a bit at the girl. "We're not going to get divorced. Do you honestly think that us being in love will hurt other people?"

Amitola herself froze. Her marriage? A mistake? How could being with the love of your life forever be a mistake? Amitola frowned deeply, worry creasing her face. Who was this woman? Why was their love being condemned? Maybe it was the age difference. Or the fact that Amitola came from a very different society and upbringing. She did not know.

"Yes. It will bring pain to others. Would you like a question to prove it?" Luna said, staring down Arthur with a glare rivaling an Atlas General. They needed to learn their mistake. What better way than to make them understand than to make them realize it themselves?

Looking over at Amitola, Arthur put his hand out to hold Amitola's, clutching it tightly. He could see the worry in Amitola's eyes as she thought about what Luna had to say, knowing that the girl's words would hit her hard. However Arthur was convinced that, whatever Luna had to say, it wouldn't change how he felt about the Amazon. "Don't listen to her, Amitola. Please." The blond told her as he smiled at Amitola, hoping to reassure her, "Whatever she has to say, it won't change how I feel."

Looking back over at Luna, Aurtheolin would then ask, "Alright then- what's the question?"

After gaining confirmation for her question, Luna began to pace back and forth alongside the rim of the pool; still glaring at the couple with a cold look. "You two are assigned to protect a village of three hundred innocent civilians alongside a band of militiamen. One day, a company of bandits show up and attack the village. During the fighting, Amitola is grievously wounded, to the point of paralyzation, and is behind enemy lines. Without any quick aid, she will die either due to her wounds or to the enemy. Arthur; you cannot reach her before she dies from her wounds, but you can dispatch some militiamen that are near her position to go save her. However, this will weaken the village defenses greatly; so great that the bandits will overrun the other militiamen and you; ravaging the town and killing all three hundred civilians. Three hundred innocent men, women, and children dead."

"Do you let your wife die in order to save three hundred innocent people, or will you let three hundred innocent people die just to save your wife?" Luna asked, coming to a stop directly across from the couple.

Amitola was reassured by Arthur's gaze, and she believed he was not affected by whatever this student had to say. However, she was. She understood there would be flaws in their relationship, such as age or education or upbringing, but the Amazon saw those as rather trivial details. Couldn't love overcome any problem? It certainly felt that way to her. But when Luna gave her speech, she felt a pang in her heart Was...she right? Would Arthur let those people die for her?

She knew she was probably not strong enough to make that choice herself. Maybe she would save those people herself, but living without Arthur? Impossible. Amitola remained silent as she waited for his answer to Luna's question.

Arthur fell silent as he listened to Luna speak with a frown on his face as she circled the pool, feeling a deep dread begin to burrow into his stomach as she questioned if he would sacrifice lives to merely save Amitola. This was probably the worst question ever, as, although he did value the lives of others, he valued Amitola's life with an equal regard. However, Luna wasn't offering an ultimatum. Sure, she was trying to make it seem like it was an ultimatum, but Arthur had his answer.

"I'll leave seventy five percent of the militiamen in the town, and take twenty five percent of the men with me to save Amitola." Arthur answered seriously, believing that he could make the a compromise- even if it wasn't an option. "This is an unfair, but total reasonable scenario, but there isn't always two answers. I wouldn't want to let hundreds of people due, but I can't just give up on Amitola. Hell, I wouldn't give up on anyone who was captured, even if I loved them or hated them."

"It sounds foolish, I know, but in a situation like that, I'll find a compromise. Something that could end with everyone turning out alright, even if the chances are slim." Arthur admitted, staring up at Luna with a serious stare. "And marriage has no play into that. I love Amitola with all my heart, but I would stand by my decision if it meant saving the biggest asshole on Remnant."

"Didn't you hear what I said about your location?" Luna asked, looking at Arthur with her signature cold stare. "I said that 'Arthur; you cannot reach her before she dies from her wounds, but you can dispatch some militiamen that are near her position to go save her.' So not only did you fail to save her in time, but you also killed three hundred civilians due to taking a sizable chunk of your allies with you in order to save someone beyond your reach."

Luna shook her head and sighed before continuing to scold Arthur, saying "Did you think that making a compromise, an option that seems like the best choice for everything, would work? You won't be able to compromise with everything, and everyone. Some things require straight, absolute answers. This was one of those things, and you failed everyone by making that choice just to try and prove me wrong."

"Shit... Forgot about that. I guess then I'd leave it to my men to save Amitola as I stay at the village." Arthur let his head drop a bit as he bashfully though shamefully replied, feeling a bit stupid as he completely forgot about that vital information. "That is if I didn't already fail. If I did, then I guess my stupidity really was the end of me..."

Upon hearing Luna's second half of her scolding, the blond looked back up at Luna, a stern face still present on his face. "I didn't try to prove you wrong. I chose that because the two 'obvious' answers won't end up turning out great either way. Even if one life was lost, it would still be a failure. I choose the compromise because, even if there was a slim chance of everyone living, I would take that over any option that has anyone dying."

Amitola was not a very happy camper. She had listened to Luna's speech, and had grown more unhappy by the second. Amitola realized she had been wrong previously. Their marriage was wonderful, and Luna shouldn't have been judging. Sure, she had a point. Love was a dangerous thing in battle. Well, fine then, okay. But that didn't mean they shouldn't be happy together. Who was Luna to tell them that? She was just some onlooker, no one important.

So as the conversation continued, it was pretty obvious Amitola Dragoon was pissed from the way her arms were crossed and her eyes were narrowed. The Amazon wasn't angered easily, not at all. But she was hard to control when she was angry. Dissuading her from battle was a challenge for most when her emotions ran rampant.

"I'm sorry, who are you again? You'd think from the way you're criticizing our marriage that you know more than just our names. But I don't really think that is the case. Exactly what do you know about us?" She asked tensely, arching a brow.

"But sometimes, compromise is not an option that can be afforded. Death comes to all, and sometimes that death can save hundreds." Luna replied, returning his stern face with her own stone cold glare. "And so by sending those men off, you leave the village's defense weakened, killing the three hundred civilians just to save Amitola. By making this choice, you made something clear."

"Drop out of Haven academy. Do not become a Hunter." Luna said in finality, staring the couple down with the harshest glare she could muster. "Hunters must make the few sacrifices to save the many. You cannot do that seeing your choice here. One life is not worth three hundred. Only fools who do not understand the world would make a trade like that. This isn't some fairy tale that has a happy ending for Hunters and those who aspire to be one. It's a sick and twisted tragedy; capable of taking our lives away without a single thought. As such, we must make the tough choices so the others can have their own fairytale lives. You cannot do that, Arthur Dragoon. It will be best for everyone if you two will not divorce."

Luna then turned her gaze to Amitola, and answered her; saying "I am Luna Light of Team APLL. It seems to me that I am the only person who understands the consequences of those who foolishly pursue love while being a Hunter. I know many things about you two. It is stupid for one not to research their target. Starting with you Amitola: you are an Amazon who had capture a group of Haven students, one of which was Arthur, when they went to investigate your homeland. You then learned of a plot against your Queen, but was injured by one Pyri. This injury paralyzed you, forcing Arthur to take care of you as you moved to Mistral. Eventually, you got a new cybernetic spine from one Rye. You later lost three fingers during a hostage situation, getting them also replaced with cybernetic ones. You two soon started a romantic relationship, which devolved in you two getting married recently once Arthur had turned 18 years old. Do you wish for me to continue, or do you understand what I know?"

"Well, if a Huntsman can't do that, then I'll be something better than a Huntsman. Something that allows me to still be with the people I love while I fight for the world. If I'm not fit for being a Huntsman, then so be it." Arthur replied almost immediately as his eyes became a glare the moment that Luna had began to speak to Amitola. With his hands on the side of the pool, the husband of the couple got up, standing straight as he made eye contact with the fellow Haven student.

"You don't know shit." Arthur immediately stated, his frustration at a new level as he stared down Luna, a determination in his eyes that told that he wouldn't allow her to try and create a wedge between him and Amitola. "You don't know what kind of people we are. You don't understand the love and the despair we felt in these past few months and all the hardships we went through to get to today. I'm not gonna allow you to just stand here and tell us what's best for us when you don't know who we are. So do yourself a favor and complain to someone else, because your complaints are bull."

"Very well. I'll inform the Headmaster of this situation. He knows what the right choices are to be made. He knows better than two emotion-filled, reality-denying fools know." Luna easily replied, not flinching a bit from Arthur's increased aggression. "You two will soon the understand the consequences of your folly." After letting this threat hang in the air for a bit, Luna turned around and stalked away; her hopes for a peaceful hot spring time ruined due to the two most foolish people she had ever the misfortune of seeing.

Amitola let out a small sigh, watching as Luna stalked away. It wasn't a use yelling after her, she reasoned. She might as well enjoy what was left of her hot springs. The Amazon relaxed back against the stone wall, giving her husband a small yet grateful smile. "Well... I hope this doesn't become a problem," She murmured softly.

"She seems like the kind of person that would make this a problem, but even if it does become one, I really couldn't care less." Arthur responded to Amitola with a sigh, looking over at his as she smiled up at him. He felt better that he was able to chase the second year away, or that she left of her own accord, though her words did somewhat plague Aurtheolin's thoughts. Was it really childish to think he could still love someone while being a Huntsman? There are tons of Huntsman who are married and are able to continue fighting for peace. What made them any different? And why was Luna so worked up about it?

He got her concerns, but did she really see him as someone who couldn't handle himself?

* * *

Andy wasn't exactly the most happy camper right now. He was worried about Luna. He had noticed her glares and sighs throughout the entire trip here, and he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Well, he had an idea but he hadn't really been able to think about it since the Vytal Festival. He had been busy helping out with the rebuilding process, and he had been too tired most days to really think on stuff like that.

"Andy... Smile my friend!" Leo said, snapping Andy out of his thoughts as the tiger Faunus clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Enjoy the hot spring! I do believe we won't be able to come here again." Leo's words made Andy remember that he, Leo, and Percy were in the hot springs. How could he forget such a thing?! Man… His worry over Luna was getting to him. He needed to handle this problem before it ruined his entire vacation!

"I think I'm going to take a little break from the springs, guys." Andy said, standing up and began to head towards the rim of the pool.

"What? Come on, Andy! Sit back down and enjoy yourself some more. The heat is too for us predators, unlike how Percy is…" Leo glared at Percy, the platinum boy submerged up to his nose, who was glowing bright red. To Andy and Leo, they believed Percy's redness was due to the heat. Little did they know the actual truth to the red covering their friend's face. But, back on track.

"I'll be fine, Leo! I can come back another time. We're here for a few days after all." Andy reminded his friend, waving off his request as Andy got out of the pool and headed towards the dressing room.

He needed to have a chat with Luna.

* * *

The soft sound of lead scratching on paper could be heard from Team APLL's room as Luna, dressed in a white bathrobe with her hair wet from the shower, wrote down her issues concerning Arthur and Amitola's marriage and the general romance situation at Haven. As she furiously wrote the impressive essay, glaring at her paper with a harsh gaze, she heard joyful shouting and the sounds of laughter come from the outside of the semi-open window. This made write even more, her rage knowing no bounds as she expressed everything she had into the document.

"Luna? Are you okay?" Luna snapped out of her concentration and turned to see Andy standing by the door to their room, dressed in a blue bathrobe with a semi-wet towel around his neck. "I heard what happened with you and the newly weds... Do you want to-"

"Get out Captain." Luna ordered Andy, turning back to her paper in order to work on it. She did not need his airhead bullshit to mess with her. She was far too busy and angry to deal with it. However, she was unable to as she heard Andy walk from his position by the door to right next to her.

"Luna, why are you mad at them; mad at everyone being friends?" Andy asked, concern all over his face as he placed a hand on Luna's shoulder. The cold woman shrugged off his hand and stood up, standing face to face with her Captain; a harsh hot look in her eyes. Luna couldn't believe her Captain's audacity. Here he was, probably one of the most guilty offenders of fraternization right here in front of her. He seemed to make friends easy with only a few words and a smile! How many lives would he ruin if he was to die, huh?!

"They are idiots, Andy! Being in love while being a Hunter is a horrible thing! Love can ruin their lives, and others along with it due to stupid passionate choices! It can kill three hundred people, or ruin two lives! It kills the husband and wife! It-"

"Luna." Andy said in a soothing tone, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Do you have experience with that?" Andy was worried for Luna. She had been one of the first people he had met here when he arrived at Haven. She had helped him with his studies, with making battle plans, and with so many others things... Why was she acting like this now?

"I... I..." Luna choked out, surprised at Andy's question. "I... Yes. I do have experience." Luna softly whispered, lowering her gaze down so it didn't meet with Andy's. Andy let out a tiny sigh, his worry getting bigger and bigger with every passing moment. What happened to her to make her have this mindset?

"My father had been in line for a promotion to become a general a few year after I was born. But before he could get it, he needed to prove himself with one final mission. So he and my mom packed up our bags and relocated to this little village on the outskirts of Atlas territory." Luna explained, shrugging of Andy's hands to go stand and look out of the window. "The village had three hundred and fifty-seven people living in it. It had everything a growing city needed: roads, stores, defenses, farmland; everything needed. So it made it a prime target for bandits. My father had been assigned as the commander of the local guard as one final test as it was reported that a bandit attack might happen soon."

"It did happen. At lunch, explosions rocked the town's walls as militiamen and my parents raced to meet the threat... And..." Luna stopped speaking after that, turning slightly to look at Andy with a tired gaze. After a few more moments of Luna preparing herself to continue, she did so; saying "There were so many of them... For every guard, there were three bandits ready to kill him. It was a tough battle, but it seemed to be in the town's favor. Until a section of the wall blew up... The section where my mother was stationed at..."

"When my father heard the news of how my mother had gone down in the fighting, he reacted with a foolish passion; ordering several militiamen to go and save her. As such, the bandits were able to break through the defenses due to the confusion; and they set themselves on the town. Everything fell apart after that. The militiamen scattered, going to go protect their friends and families from the rampaging enemies. Most didn't even make from the walls themselves. My father had deserted and went to save me... He nearly died; but some sniper took out a bandit that was about to kill my father. He rescued me and snuck through the looting, limping from all of the wounds he got and how tired he was. During our exodus, he found... Mother... She... She..."

Andy was about go to Luna, ready to hug her, but he was waved off as Luna swiftly collected herself with a deep breath. She then continued, saying "During the Battle, when Grimm attack the festival and some many were killed because of it; it brought back that. I had always kept that experience locked away in the back of my mind, but when I experienced the festival... I..."

Andy bowed his head and whispered out "I never knew... I'm sorry for your loss." The young boy finally knew why Luna was so against making friends, so against of couples, so against Arthur and Amitola's marriage. It was because of what she and her parents were forced to go through due to one stupid mistake his father made.

"You saw what I saw happen to those who lost their loved ones, their friends. You saw what happened to that Taupa Leo goes on about." Luna recalled, moving away from the window to stand in front of Andy. "I don't want anyone to experience what I had to go through, what my Father had to go through... He... I... All of this has to stop Andy. People can't get hurt like this anymore."

"I know Luna."

"So you agree with me?"

"No. I don't." Andy replied, looking at his teammate; no, his friend with a determined look that spoke of conviction, bravery, and acceptance. "I believe that love can make a person stronger! Will a person be weaker if that love is taken, sure. But, if we don't have that love that makes us do dumb stuff for a good feeling; we would be like the Grimm, creatures that envy what we feel! So, don't reject it Luna. You'll only hurt yourself if you do."

Luna let out a bitter chuckle at Andy's words. "You are a one-track man, Cap- Andy. It makes me glad you're my leader..." The cold woman then turned away from the air headed boy, facing her desk once again, and said "Now please leave. I must finish writing my letter." Luna wasn't going to bend that easily. She wasn't ready to accept all of these emotions that cause strife and pain. She only needed her cold, calculations to help her.

Andy began to walk out of the room, ready to give his friend some space, when he stopped at the door and asked "Hey. Do you want to watch the moon tonight? I know a nice spot where there isn't anyone there to do something stupid."

Andy loved the moon, no matter how broken it may be. To him, it shows how a person can be hurt; but still be who they want to be. It was a window of opportunities. It is his dream to go and touch it, one of these days…

"Let me think about it." With that, Andy left the room to go and play some table tennis he saw in the resort's game room; shutting the door behind him. The soft scratching soon returned as Luna continued to write her paper, before slowly stopping as she let go of her pencil and leaned back in her chair; staring outside of the window. She sat their, gazing at the stars as new thoughts whirled around inside her head.

Luna loved the moon. It showed her how broken someone can be, but still function. How someone can still be who they were before they suffered. Like how her Father was the month after her Mother died...


	4. Chapter 4

**Despair**

 _ **BEEP…**_

 _ **BEEP…**_

 _ **BEEP…**_

That was the only sound Andy heard as he sat in the wheelchair, his breathing steady yet faint. The apricot boy was covered in bandages that hid grevious wounds, some of those wounds would forever scar him. He couldn't see those scars, except for one. His vision was limited for his right eye had been covered in the many bandages that covered his wounds. But, even with limited vision, Andy saw his scar.

Resting in a coma on the bed before Andy was his Father, Andy's role model and the very reason why he had chosen to become a Hunter. Andy's Father was in a horrid state, so horrid that even Andy was surprised he was still alive at this point. His Father's entire body was burnt to a crisp, his bones were shattered and broken into a million pieces, and his organs were mush. There was no activity coming from his brain, and his heart barely pumped. The only thing keeping Andy's Father alive was his Semblance, not all of the medical equipment plugged into the comatose man, and that was nearing its end with every passing moment.

How could this happen to them? Today was suppose to be a wonderful day for the both of them. Andy's Father had gotten leave to go visit Andy's Mom and Brother, and he had invited the apricot boy along to see his family. After nearly a year of not seeing them, Andy was excited to see his brother and tell him of how his life beyond their village's walls was. But, Andy never did get that chance.

They had barely arrived in the area when Andy's Father saw smoke on the horizon, coming from where their village was. Andy and his Father raced there, only to find ruins and the remains of the people who lived in that village; including his Mother and Brother's. Andy couldn't believe it when he first saw it. How could this happen? Their village was a place where many retired Hunters and Huntresses went to settle down. There was no way Grimm could have wiped them out! But, they quickly learned the truth.

A man, or robot, Andy couldn't tell but he had done it. That man who called himself "Defeat" had slain the entire village by himself. No help. No Grimm. Just himself, and that drove Andy and his Father off the edge. Andy had never seen his father so angry, nor has Andy ever been so angry. He just couldn't help it. That man had destroyed their home and murdered their family. Why? According to the man, it was because he wanted _them_. That man had destroyed everything they loved so that he could get to Andy and his Father.

Andy couldn't remember else after his Father and him slammed into the robotic man. The only thing Andy can really remember is apricot fire lighting the night sky, the smell of burning flesh, and something snapping into pieces; both metallic and bone. He then remembered how his father, his entire body a bright apricot flame, picked up Andy and ran. He ran faster than Andy had every saw him, but Andy was barely paying attention. Blood was coming from his mouth, eye, and everything else Andy could see with his failing sight before blacking out.

He then woke up in the hospital, lying in a bed right beside his husk of a Father. It had been a week since then, and Andy had healed enough to be put into a wheelchair. Not his Father though, for his Father was still in that coma the moment he fell into it. Andy just knew that his Father wasn't going to live. He was too burnt up.

"Andy!" It was Luna, and most likely Percy, Leo, and Eve as well. Looks like the doctors finally allowed visitors despite their not much to be seen. Only a broken husk of a man, and his son, was the star attractions. No one wanted to see such sights, but it seems like Andy's friends and teammates thought otherwise.

"Andy?" Andy saw Luna come into view, kneeling down beside him as she blocked half of his limited vision. "Andy… What happened?"

"We lost." Andy spat out, his throat cracking from not talking in so long. Not only that, but what was that tone? It was like it was spoken by another person. A person who didn't care anymore.

"Lost? Lost to who? I'll beat them into a bloody pulp if I find them!" Andy couldn't smile at Leo's loyalty. He wanted to, but his lips wouldn't move.

"Sweet lord… How did you two get so messed up, Sweetie?" Andy couldn't respond to Percy's concern. His voice wouldn't let him.

"A-Andy…" Andy could hear Eve start to sob now, obviously glad that her friend was alive, but not her friend. Andy didn't really know who he was other than… Andy. A boy who had just been scarred. Scarred so deeply that he will never forget what happened.

"Andy? Who did you lose too?" Luna asked once more, placing a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder. What on earth happened to their team captain? Who did this to her Captain?

In response, Andy simply said "Luna: take me outside. I want to see the moon."

"B-But it's 5 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"... Just take me outside…" Luna nodded at Andy's command as she got behind him and grabbed his wheelchair's handles. She then began to push him away, wheeling him out of the room and towards the nearest balcony.

Leo and Eve started to follow, only to be held back by Percy of all people. As they looked at him, confused; Percy said "Let Luna handle this. Andy needs some simple one-on-one. Let us look after this guy. I think Andy would be interested if his condition changes."

* * *

"Here you go…" Luna said as she wheeled Andy to a stop. She let go of his wheelchair's handles and took a step back, giving Andy enough space in the empty balcony Luna managed to find. It was strange, but to Luna; it felt like Andy needed space yet he needed someone there with him. She didn't like this thought as it made no sense! Why did it make no sense?! But, it just did. It made perfect sense.

"Andy… What happened?" Luna asked once more, watching her Captain- No. Her friend, stare at the city before them. He was never this solemn, this quiet. It was like something sucked the life out of him, and Luna did not like that! Why?! Who?! What could have caused Andy to be in such a state?

After a few, tense moments of silence; Andy started to speak:

"I had a dream, you know. It was a simple dream, a foolish dream brought on by a child." He started, holding his bandaged hand out to look at it. "I wanted to be a Hunter, be one of the good guys who fought off the big bad Grimm to save the world. It was simple, brought on by a simple and happy life. There was no conflict. There was no murder, poverty, unwanted births, the loss of a dear one; nothing of the like. I was a little boy who grew up in a house with loving parents and a wonderful sibling."

"And now I know the truth." Andy finished, pulling his hand back to look at the city once more. "This world can never be saved if we wipe out all of the Grimm. We, Humans and Faunus, are also monsters. The Grimm only want to kill us, nothing more and nothing less. We, on the other hand, have reasons. Some of these reasons don't even lead to death, only suffering."

"I never saw a city without walls." Andy suddenly said, switching the topic. "I always thought that those walls were to keep out the Grimm, and I am right in a sense. I thought if I became a Hunter and helped wipe out the Grimm, we could tear down those walls. Now, I know more about them. They keep out the monsters, which include more than the Grimm."

Andy sighed a mighty deep and sad sigh before finishing his monologue, saying "We will always live in fear of another man's dreams. For if he reaches for his dreams, others will be snuffed out. Snuffed out like mine was when I saw my Mom and Brother dead, and my Father a burnt husk of a man." The apricot boy turned his head and looked at Luna, his expression a dead indifference compared to Luna's silent tears.

She had nothing to say after what Andy had told her. The Andy she knew… That Andy she _loved_ had been snuffed out by some person who wanted to fulfill their dreams, which meant killing everyone Andy loved.

Luna wanted to say something but when Leo ran onto the balcony, shouting for Andy, her words drowned as she followed behind the two as they raced back to the hospital room keeping Andy's Father.

Andy couldn't feel a thing when he entered that room. He didn't feel a thing when he saw the line on his Father's heart monitor. He didn't feel anything when he saw the doctor cover the corpse with a white blanket. He couldn't feel a thing when all of his friends hugged him in a massive group hug. He didn't feel a thing as their tears drenched his clothes.

 _ **Andy didn't feel damn thing.**_


End file.
